Reunion
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: Everyone is gathered except for one person. Where’s Haru? Slight Yama x Haru.


**

* * *

Reunion**

By _xxkoffeexx_

Summary: Everyone is gathered except for one person. Where's Haru? Slight Yama x Haru.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

--

After several years of graduation, college, work and mafia, the old gang was finally coming back together for a long-awaited reunion at Tsuna's childhood home. Actually, they were holding a private celebration in honor of the esteemed Tenth's birthday, and only a select few people were invited.

Stepping out of the dark car, Sawada Tsunayoshi took in the sight of the familiar house and gate. Already, sounds from the party reached his ears, and he smiled.

He was home.

"Ah, it's Tsu-kun!" Sawada Nana caught sight of him from the door and waved happily. His smile widened and he went forward to meet his mother's warm embrace. "Happy Birthday, Tsu-kun," she told him affectionately, looking up at him. "You've grown so handsome. And you're actually taller than your own mother now!"

He inwardly cringed. Of course she would bring up the not-so-cool parts of his childhood. And on his birthday too. But he took it all in stride, knowing his mother was proud of him.

"Tenth! We're here!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

Mother and son turned to see the Storm and Rain guardians arrive through the gate. Gokudera and Yamamoto were actually wearing their mafia suits, even though only Tsuna was required to wear it. The house's perimeter was doubled with a heavy defense barrier consisting of only Gianini knew what. And Vongola's special guard forces covered every square inch of the neighborhood.

As they greeted one another, Nana suggested, "Why don't we go inside? Everyone is waiting."

"Let's party!" Yamamoto agreed. Gokudera rolled his eyes, probably not so excited to see his sister.

Normally Tsuna would have waited for his bodyguards to walk inside ahead of him, but there was no need for any of that today. Not here, at least. And even if any _mafioso_ was stupid enough to try and attack his parent's home, they would be faced with an enemy force much deadlier than Vongola's own headquarters in Sicily.

Inside the house was a scene that had been painted several years ago in Tsuna's memory. Everyone was older, of course, but there was Lambo and I-pin sprawled on the ground doing their homework, and Bianchi sipping tea on the sofa, and Kyoko talking to Hana, and Hana keeping Ryohei from attacking the buffet table, and Fuuta showing Basil where the bathroom was, and an unfamiliar woman, probably his mother's friend, helping set out the drinks. Everyone looked up as the Tenth and his two best friends appeared at the doorway.

"Happy Birthday!"

Tsuna grinned and chuckled as everyone stood to give him a birthday greeting. He noticed some missing faces in the party. There were a few more people invited, of course, but it was a bit of a stretch to expect the Cloud and Mist guardians to show up. And Reborn was Reborn, so they didn't expect anything at all.

Still, there was something missing, something niggling in the corner of Tsuna's mind. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto realized as well.

Yamamoto called on Tsuna's behalf. "Where's Haru?"

"...Hahi?"

There was a lull in the party as everyone turned to look at the surprised woman standing beside Kyoko and Hana. Much to Tsuna's dismay and shock, the unfamiliar woman setting up the punch had not been his mother's friend, but Miura Haru. Even Gokudera looked taken aback.

Tsuna blinked. "...Haru?"

"Yes?" She looked at him expectantly, and he couldn't find the proper words to say. Luckily, his right hand man came to his aid. And Gokudera, being Gokudera, held nothing back.

"What happened to your hair?"

Her smile dropped. "I cut it, of course."

"...I see."

The women stepped forward to their friend's side and their eyes radiated disapproval at the men, daring them to say another word. "She looks lovely, doesn't she?" prompted Bianchi, smiling dangerously. This time both the Tenth and his right hand man got the hint.

Unfortunately Yamamoto, being Yamamoto, did not.

"I thought your hair was your number one charm point, Haru."

Everyone stared at him. Haru retorted, "It _is_."

The ex-baseball star didn't notice his friends shooting him frantic looks to stop talking. He was outside the battlefield and his sense of self-preservation was considerably dull. "Oh," he nodded amiably, "but it isn't anymore, right? I mean, we couldn't even recognize you at first."

"At first!" Tsuna assured her hastily. "But you look more mature, Haru. It's nice. Really." Gokudera gave an unconvincing snort that was luckily unheard by the women.

"Really?" Haru preened.

"Yeah," the Tenth smiled. He had skillfully avoided a potentially threatening situation. All those years practicing diplomacy for Vongola matters had actually paid off. The women were pleased. Even his mother was beaming at him. And he was still alive to see his twenty-first birthday. Really, it was worth living for.

But Yamamoto ruined it by chuckling, "Hey, Fuuta, want to find out what Haru's _new_ charm points are? I think they've changed drastically."

He barely managed to duck several champagne glasses and a well-aimed purse.

Tsuna agreed when Gokudera stated, "Idiot."

--

In the evening, after they'd finished eating the birthday cake and some dessert, they wound up talking about the old days whilst pouring each other the expensive wine that Bianchi brought from Italy. Lambo and I-pin were too young to drink, and it was a school night anyway. The young adults shared stories and laughed at jokes late into the night, and when Tsuna excused himself to visit the bathroom, he paused upon hearing a male and female's quiet murmurs in the kitchen.

"Your hair looks really nice."

"Hahi. Really?"

"...Yeah."

Tsuna smiled to himself and continued on his way silently, knowing he had to join the others soon before Gokudera and Ryohei's drinking contest upgraded into a box weapon battle. Bianchi and Hana were being lenient on the hot-blooded guardians just for tonight. Yamamoto and Haru would return soon too, because his mother wouldn't stay too long away from the kitchen. And more importantly, Kyoko was waiting for him to return.

Tomorrow would be back to Italy and Vongola, but tonight was his birthday. He had every right to stop and take a break with his most important people.

It was a long-awaited reunion after all.

END

--

* * *

A/N: It's been so long since I've written a YamaxHaru. And a very vague one at that. But it feels really refreshing, you know? And I'm also on a long-awaited summer vacation.

To those YamaxHaru fans who are avidly supporting the fandom, I hope this tiny fic makes up for my laziness just a little bit. I shall make a comeback, someday. I feel so out of practice... and I don't mean anything by Haru's new haircut. Really.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. And Happy (early) Birthday, Tsuna! XD

* * *


End file.
